nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Reflex IX-1
The Reflex IX-1, also known as the as the Handgat IX-1 in Japan, is an internal mechanism Nerf blaster that was released in 2008 under the N-Strike series. It comes packaged with three Whistler Darts. Details The Reflex is a small blaster that holds one dart and has a small tactical rail on top. Due to its size, there is no iron sight on the top of the blaster, although the tactical rail acts as a guide. The small tactical rail cannot hold certain accessories very well. The Nerf logo is etched onto the side of the blaster in what appears to be a cut-off irregular hexagon. It has a clip on the bottom to clip it onto a keychain or a dart bag. This piece is not a part of the blaster's mold, and is instead a separate internal piece. Two blasters variations exist, with some early models of the blaster having a pointed keychain attachment point and newer models having a curved point. The Reflex utilizes a reverse plunger system and exposes its plunger tube from its backside when fully primed. Streamline Darts will not fire from the blaster without modification due to the Reflex's air restrictor. History The blaster is very similar in size and performance to the 2007 Eliminator, which is generally considered to be the inspiration for this blaster as well as its predecessor. The 2011 Star Wars Captain Rex Blaster, General Grievous Blaster and Cad Bane Blaster are believed to be based on the Reflex platform, despite featuring different internals and performance. Urban Taggers: Review - Star Wars Clone Wars Blaster: Captain Rex. UrbanTaggers.blogspot.ca The Reflex was re-released in 2010 with the updated N-Strike boxing. The performance remained the same. The Reflex was re-released in 2013 with a newer blue color scheme that is similar to that of the N-Strike Elite color scheme. The tactical rail on the new version has been moved from the front of the slide to the rear, and there are other minor molding differences on the slide as well. The Reflex IX-1 was re-released again with the same packaging as the Elite Repaint variant, with less paint operation on the blaster and retains the original slide with the tactical rail on the front of the blaster. Color schemes The Reflex has been released with the following color schemes: *N-Strike (yellow, light gray, black, gray, and orange) *N-Strike variant (blue, light gray, black, gray, and orange) *Elite Repaint (blue, white, black, gray, and orange) *Elite Repaint (blue, black, and orange) Blaster sets The Reflex comes packaged in a number of game sets. One Reflex IX-1 comes with the Tech Target Set. Two Reflexes - one yellow and one blue - comes with the Quick Blast Game. It can also be purchased in a Toys "R" Us exclusive pack of six blasters called the Attack Unit. Two Reflex blasters and ten Whistler Darts come in the Reflex IX-1 2-Pack. Modification The Reflex, despite featuring a reverse plunger system, is quite simple to modify. Basic modifications such as air restrictor removal and barrel replacements are rather common and easy to perform. Minimization can also be done, though not to a high degree due to the already small stature of the blaster. On the other side, however, the Reflex's small size makes it prime for integrations. More experienced modders may also be able to perform more in depth mods, including Manta-ing two Reflexes together. Trivia *If the user holds the priming slide tightly while firing, the noise made by the blaster is reduced. *It has space to fit another dart on the belt hoop at the bottom of the blaster. *It fits perfectly inside the pocket on the Tactical Vest. *Its name may be derived from the reflex angle. *It is the smallest blaster to feature a tactical rail. *It is extremely hard to find it sold on its own in the United Kingdom. *If the blaster is held up close to the user's face to aim and then the slide is pulled back, the plunger can easily make contact with their eye, causing injury if no eye protection is used. Gallery References Category:Hasbro blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike blasters Category:Single-fire blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Reverse plunger blasters Category:Pocket blasters Category:Discontinued blasters Category:Blasters with tactical rails